Biscuit
by jflamewalker
Summary: Harry has a slight accident and upsets Snape in the process. Just a little one-shot


Harry Potter was in big trouble.

Why oh why had he attempted the Animagus transformation on his own. All the books said not to attempt on own but he had to go ahead bravely as usual, how Gryffindor of him. Now he was stuck in this form with no way of changing back and only one option available. Snape.

Snape, the git of the dungeons would sneer at his predicament for years to come. It didn't matter that after defeating Voldemort Harry had gone back to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve Snapes body and pour the Revimundi Potion down his throat. That Harry had managed to bring him back from the great beyond to once again teach potions to a bunch of dunderheads. No Snape was never going to let him live this down.

Before Harry could worry about Snapes reaction he had to think of a way to let him know who he was, and try to avoid all the female students in the castle. He was fairly certain that he couldn't speak, hours of calling for help had proven fruitless. There was also the fact that this form was so sickly disgusting that Harry couldn't bare to be seen like this.

A loud ringing bell rang throughout the halls and Harry sat howling in pain, reverberating through his ears he thought that this pain was almost as bad as some of the visions Voldemort had sent him. When the ringing stopped and hundreds of pairs of feet thundered past his hiding place Harry realised with a horrible sense of dread that that ringing had been the dinner bell. Now he had no choice but to reveal himself to the whole school in one fell swoop. He wouldn't have been able to find his way to the dungeons anyway.

Poking his head out from the broom cupboard he seized his chance and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the great hall.

Thankfully the doors were open so Harry, in a blur of white and brown, torpedoed through the entrance, past the student tables, up to the staff tables and crashed into Snapes long thin legs with a yelp.

Severus Snape looked down at the puppy and growled with displeasure. The puppy looked up at him pleadingly with melting emerald green puppy eyes. Wait, since when do puppies have green eyes. Snape thought as he studied the dratted thing that was now worrying at his bootlaces. Potter! Only Potter would transform himself into an animal as annoying as his human form. Well he would pay for this mistake, pay big time!

"SIT!" Severus snapped sternly and was pleasantly surprised when Harry obeyed the command. Smirking as a plan formulated in his mind Severus bent down, picked up the puppy and placed it on his lap.

"STAY!"

The hall was deathly quiet. Snape with a puppy! Snape with a puppy on his lap!

Snape ignored the students and turned to face his colleges with a very uncharacteristic smile.

"Severus? Is that Spaniel yours?" Headmistress McGonagall asked in mild shock.

Snape smirked and actually stroked the puppy as he answered.

"Yes Minerva, is this a problem?" His polite tone shocked the students and staff alike. McGonagall however smiled approvingly.

"That's wonderful Severus. I've been telling you for years to get a familiar. What's his name? Does he have any magic? Where did you..."

Snape cut her off abruptly.

"His name is...Biscuit. He is a King Charles Caviller Spaniel, twelve weeks old. I'm not sure about his magical abilities but he does have a penchant for trouble. Potter gave him to me." At his words McGonagall scanned the Gryffindor table and seeing no Harry Potter she snapped her gaze back to Severus.

"Severus, where is Harry?" She asked sharply. Snape smiled again.

"Potter decided to take a trip. He said something about needing to clear his head which is rubbish, the brat is probably swaning around some foreign city bragging about defeating the dark lord!" Biscuit whined and looked up at Severus sadly.

"In truth Minerva, I think the Brat made a wise choice. He needs a break from his adoring public to just be a boy." There was a hint of regret in Severus' voice and little Biscuit jumped up and licked his nose with a cute puppy bark.

Snape growled as the great hall erupted with laughter.

Oh Potter..no Biscuit would pay for that one.


End file.
